


Az év egyetlen napján

by Aislin_HU



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Egyetlen olyan nap van az évben, amikor Itachi hagyja, hogy az emlékei felszínre törjenek. Kis utazást tesz bennük… és máshol.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke





	Az év egyetlen napján

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2008 októberében Anime Fanfiction Style-on.

Hátamat a barlang hűvös falának támasztottam, nem foglalkozva a keményen a halántékomnak nyomódó kővel. Csukott szemeim mögül a sötét éjszaka nézett vissza rám - s én élveztem, hogy átadhatom magam a Semminek, ahol bűnök, múlt, és jövő nélkül nem vagyok több, mint egy céltalanul lebegő árny.  
Kedvelem a sötétséget. Még egy jó óra, s már nem kell lehunynom a szemeimet ahhoz, hogy teljes egészében kiélvezhessem.

Kisame órákkal ezelőtt elment. Nem mondta, hová, én pedig nem kérdeztem. Nem volt rá szükség. A hosszú idő, amit együtt töltöttünk, megtanított minket, hogy tiszteljük a másikat. Bizalom? Részben talán az is van benne. De inkább csak egy szerződés, egy alku, amit a közös cél érdekében kötöttünk meg szavak nélkül.

Nem zavart. Mindig is szerettem egyedül lenni.  
De az a nap... Az a nap más volt. Egyedül kellett lennem. Magamra hagyva a gondolataimmal, a múltammal, s azokkal a halovány csírákkal, melyek valaha emberi érzések voltak.

"Miért tetted...? Nii-san..."

Felpattantak a szemeim, épp abban a pillanatban, ahogy a nedves falról egy apró, hideg csepp hullott az arcomra. Éreztem, ahogy legördül, de nem nyúltam oda, hogy letöröljem. Tekintetem lassan a felhúzott könyökömön pihenő jobb kezemre siklott, de kivételesen nem a piros gyűrű vonta magára a figyelmem. Nem... Csak azok a hosszú, fehér ujjak, melyek lelki szemeim előtt újra vértől mocskosan rezdültek meg.

Miért? Mindig képes vagyok nyugodtan, józanul gondolkodni, kiölni magamból a felesleges érzelmeket, és tudomást sem venni a lelkem roncsait terhelő bűnökről. De az év egyetlen napján leomlik a fal, amit a lényem emberi része köré emeltem. Ilyenkor elárasztanak a rég elfeledett szavak, arcok, és ígéretek emlékei... S hiába tudom, hogy fölösleges rágódni rajta, a képek nem távoznak a fejemből.  
Ez a kéz... Az enyém. Én voltam az. Az ember, aki mindent elvett tőled, s ezzel kijelölte, milyen utat járj a jövőben. Hogy hátralévő életedben a bosszút szomjazd, saját kezeimmel öltem ki belőled az irántam érzett szereteted, és pusztítottam el az ártatlan gyermeket, aki voltál.

Sóhajtottam, s a barlang nehéz levegője megtöltötte a tüdőmet. Mintha csak tegnap lett volna, hogy ugyanilyen gondolatokkal kínoztam magam. És lám, megint elszaladt egy év. A sokadik, mióta mindent elpusztítottam magam körül, s felégettem a múltamat az összes apró kis részlettel együtt... téged kivéve.

Képtelen voltam józanul gondolkodni. Aznap nem. Elég volt a kétségbeesett, zokogó arcodra gondolni, hogy szúró, feszítő érzés jelenjen meg a mellkasomban, arra késztetve karjaimat, hogy a magasba emelkedjenek. Szemeim lecsukódtak, majd kipattantak, s karjaimról éjfekete varjak szálltak a magasba. Sötétség borult az elmémre, s mire legközelebb felnyitottam a szemem, már az égen szálltam. Egy utolsó pillantást vetettem hátra, az apróvá zsugorodott testemre a barlang bejáratánál, aztán tekintetemet előre szegeztem, s hagytam, hogy a szárnyaim öntudatlanul vigyenek oda, ahova vágyom.  
Hozzád...

Csak a sötétedő tájat figyeltem, az aprón pislákoló fényeket. Az időérzékem teljesen elveszett, de amint megláttam a feledett, s mégis ismerős házakat, valami megmozdult bennem. A kis testben mintha gyorsabban áramolt volna az egyre forróbb vörös folyadék. Mindig feltámad a régi énem, amikor az év ezen napjához érünk, de... Ekkora őrültséget még sosem csináltam azelőtt.

Gondolataim azonnal elhaltak, amint megláttam a ház sötét falát, s a nyitott ablakot, melyből semmi fény nem szűrődött ki. Már lefeküdtél volna? Nem, ez nem vall rád...

Már húztam is össze a szárnyaim, amint lábaimmal a szilárd párkányt értem. Türelmetlenül hajoltam előre az ablakban, és sárga szemeim rögtön megtalálták, amit kerestek.

Ahogy sejtettem, éberen feküdtél az ágyadban. Mintha oxigénhiányom lett volna... Éreztem, a csöpp test több levegőre vágyik. De talán csak a látványod tette. Miközben felhúztad az egyik térded, kezeid összefonódtak a tarkódnál, éjfekete hajad körülölelte a még mindig gyermeki, hófehér arcodat. Csak a szemeid árulkodtak arról, hogy már nem az a kölyök vagy, akit akkor, évekkel ezelőtt otthagytam. A koromszín bogarak fénytelenül, üresen bámulták a plafont, s rossz érzés fogott el a gondolatra, hogy én tettelek ilyenné.

Érkezésemre felfigyeltél, és felém fordítottad a fejed. A szemeidből eltűnt az üresség, ahogy felálltál, majd közeledni kezdtél felém. Az elmém ordította, hogy meneküljek, de képtelen voltam mozdulni, mintha a párkányhoz szegezték volna a lábaim. Csak némán néztem, ahogy elém lépsz, s megdermedtem, ahogy kezedet lassan a fejemre tetted.

Úgy éreztem, a szívem megáll, ahogy gyengéden végigsimítottad előbb a fejem, majd a hátam. De legyűrtem dermedtségem, és felpillantottam: megfejthetetlen tekintettel figyelted minden mozdulatom. Nyilvánvalóan meg sem fordult a fejedben, hogy a gyengéd érintéssel éppen a legnagyobb ellenségedet ajándékozod meg.

Hirtelen megszólalt a csengő. Úgy rántottad el a kezed, mintha tüzes vasat fogtál volna. Ahogy megindultál az ajtó felé, tudtam, nekem is távoznom kéne - de képtelen voltam rá. Fűtött a kíváncsiság, ki lehet a késői látogatód. Hallgatóztam. Csicsergő női hang, majd durcás mordulások... Egy fiú. A következő pillanatban pedig a te hangodat hallottam, s megállt körülöttem a világ. Hűvösen, elutasítóan beszéltél. Mintha... Mintha magamat hallottam volna. Régen minden szavadból sütött a jókedv. De hiába voltam én az, aki ilyenné tett, semmi elégedettséget nem éreztem.

Lépteid hallatán felkaptam a fejem. Kezedben két csomagot tartottál: egy nagy, szépen csomagolt rózsaszínt, és egy kisebb, girbegurba narancssárgát. Szinte már bosszúsan tetted le őket az asztalra, de ahogy emelted volna fel a kezed, megálltál a mozdulat közben. Ujjaid mintha ráragadtak volna a csomagokra, csak nehezen, egy apró simítás után tudtál ellépni mellőlük. Újra a szemeidre néztem: a fekete bogarak mintha ellágyultak volna, s szád halvány mosolyra húzódott.

Eleget láttam. Széttártam szárnyaim, s elégedett érzéssel csaptam a magasba, miközben fekete tollak szállingóztak körülöttem. De nem bírtam ki, hogy ne vessek rád még egy utolsó pillantást a magasból: az ablakban álltál, kezedben az egyik hátrahagyott tollammal, s hosszan néztél utánam.

Rendben. Tartsd csak meg. Többet egyelőre nem kaphatsz tőlem... Csak ezt, és az esélyt, hogy egy nap megbosszulhass mindent.  
Még szálltam a levegőben egy darabig, majd amikor már jóval elhagytam a falut, lehunytam szemeim, hogy átadhassam magam a Semminek. Egy pillanatra szinte megszűnt a létezésem, hogy a következő másodpercben szemeim felnyílásával újra a barlangban találhassam magam.

Már koromsötét volt. Némán néztem magam elé, felidézve a halványan mosolygó arcodat. Jól van. Már nem fogsz álmatlanul forgolódni. Nem vagy egyedül. Vannak, akik számára fontos vagy... és akik segítenek erőssé válni.  
Igen, testvérem. Válj erőssé, és keress meg. Akkor visszaadhatom azt, amit régen elvettem tőled... S én is visszakapom azt, amit feladtam. A szabadságomat, a békémet... Téged.

Sasuke... Az a toll ne csak a világrajöveteled napjára emlékeztessen. Hanem a bosszúdra is.

Mert hamarosan beteljesítheted.


End file.
